Una noche Pingü-rifica
by Liz Skipper Holmes
Summary: Todo sucede en la noche de muertos...habrá monstruos ficticios...¿o reales?


UNA NOCHE PINGÜI-RIFICA

Skipper: (Se arreglaba frente al espejo) Muchachos prepárense para esta noche deleitarse con esos deliciosos…

Rico: ¡Dulceees!

Skipper: Así es soldado, deliciosos caramelos.

Kowalski: Y al terminar cepillaremos muy bien nuestra dentadura, ya saben, por eso de las caries…

Cabo: Pero Kowalski, sabes que no tenemos dientes

Kowalski: (Balbucea) Ah… si… claro… bueno, tal vez el pico.

Skipper: Déjense de discusiones sin sentido, es hora de irnos…

Cabo: (Grita horrorizado) ¡Un Vampiro!

Skipper: Tranquilo Cabo, solo soy yo, lo ves, los vampiros en realidad no existen, por desgracia… es decir no debes de temer de ningún tipo de monstruo, creado por la loca mente humana. Kowalski, tú que estudias todo tipo de fenómenos, incluyéndote, es decir… dile a Cabo que solo son mentiras.

Kowalski: Teóricamente, eso no es del todo cierto Skipper.

Skipper: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Kowalski: Aunque parece un poco extraordinario, existe evidencia vampírica Skipper. Como Elizabeth Báthory, condesa húngara, la cual sirvió como inspiración para Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu, para su personaje de Carmilla. O qué me dices de Vlad Drácula, mejor conocido por el personaje de Bram Stoker, del cual se conoce el lugar y la fecha de su nacimiento, pero no se tiene dato alguno, ya sea fecha o lugar de muerte, llevando a pensar que nunca murió.

Skipper: ¿Enserio? Eso suena interesante… me gustaría conocerlo.

Cabo: Aw (Se acorruca en su cama con miedo)

Rico: (Murmura)

Skipper: Cabo, tranquilo, no confíes en lo que dice Kowalski, (susurrando) ya sabes que esta medio loco.

Kowalski: Disculpa, estoy aquí eh… además sabes que es cierto.

Skipper: Si lo sé, pero sabes también que Cabo es muy miedosito, tengo que darle palabras de aliento. Ahora vámonos ya.

Cabo: Sabes Skipper, me siento un poco mal, los esperare en casa, ¿está bien?, ustedes vayan por dulces.

Rico: Más para mí

Skipper: Claro, Cabo lo que digas, aunque tu aparente temerosidad, delata tu mentira, pero no te esperaremos, los dulces se acaban.

Kowalski: Esta noche es primordial, para cualquier tipo de monstruos, cuídate Cabo y recuerda qué…

Skipper: Basta ya de asustarlo Kowalski, pensé que eras un "hombre de ciencia", y que no creías en todas esas "charlatanerías·"

Kowalski: (Alterado) ¡Claro que soy un hom… pingüino de ciencia!... pero hay evidencia científica Skipper, a diferencia de la magia, el mito de los vampiros casi se podría considerar real.

Skipper: Esta bien, yo también creo, pero ahora ¡Vámonos ya!

Cabo: Tal vez ver un rato la televisión calme mis nervios… (Grito) no, VAMPIROS.

Oh donde esta mi Lunacornio… ¿Y esto qué es?... Muurciélago.

Skipper: Oh Kowalski, estoy preocupado

Kowalski: Cabo estará bien, te lo puedo asegurar

Skipper: Ah, claro; pero en realidad no es eso lo que me preocupa, es que tal si algo nos impide divertirnos y juntar los caramelos necesarios.

Kowalski: Skipper comenzaras con tus locas paranoias, de nuevo, todo saldrá bien.

Rico: Siiiii

(Cabo en el cuartel)

Kowalski: Skipper ¿te sientes bien?

Skipper: Jamás me había sentido mejor Kowalski, pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

Kowalski: Mmm no es nada… es solo ese extraño color rojo de tus ojos…esas ojeras...

Skipper: No he dormido bien últimamente, sabes que las fiestas nocturnas de esos lémures me tienen en vela.

Kowalski: Ah, sí por supuesto, ya recuerdo. Entonces sigamos con la recolección de golosinas.

Rico: Yummy

Kowalski: Rico, basta acordamos comerlos hasta regresar a casa, ¿o no Skipper? ¿Skipper? ¿Dónde está Skipper?, oh ya entiendo una disculpa Sr. Conde Drácula… Skipper es enserio basta de tus tácticas de entrenamiento, es día de descanso, víspera de todos los Santos.

Rico: Oh

Kowalski: Suspenderemos esto, debemos buscar a Skipper.

Rico: No, Dulces, dulces, dulces

Kowalski: Rico, recuerda el credo del Pingüino; no dejaremos que Skipper ande solo en esta tenebrosa noche, tal vez este perdido… oh ya se, debe haber ido a vigilar a Cabo, de vuelta al zoológico.

Rico: (Grita, mientras es arrastrado por Kowalski)

Kowalski: ¿Skipper, Cabo?

Rico: Aquí no están, vamos por dulces

Kowalski: Rico; podrías dejar de pensar en caramelos, esto parece ser… ¡Sangre! El Lunacornio de Cabo en el piso, jamás lo dejaría ahí. Aquí pasa algo muy extraño. Aunque no estoy seguro de eso, la decoración esta igual a como la dejamos, solo que sin Cabo y Skipper desapareció como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Rico: ¿Skipper? ¿Dónde está Cabo?... Ay… por allá.

Kowalski: Rico, por ahí no hay nada ¿qué te pasa?

Rico: (Gruñe)

Kowalski: Mira Rico, la sangre lleva un rastro debemos seguirlo. Vaya el rastro se termina aquí, en el laboratorio, que camino tan corto.

Rico, tenemos que entrar.

Rico: Ñaca… Ñaca

Kowalski: ¿Skipper? ¿Eres tú?

(Skipper, quien estaba cubierto de sangre los mira con cólera, mientras sujetaba a Julien por el cuello)

Skipper: ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vengan soldados, les tengo una sorpresa.

Kowalski: Por supuesto mi comandante, pero antes quisiera decir: Rico Estaca

(Kowalski, la entierra sobre Skipper, y este cae al piso)

Cabo: Ay no por favor (Despierta)

Skipper: Bien chicos, creo que tenemos los dulces suficientes, Cabo te compartiremos.

Cabo: Ah… solo estaba soñando… que alivio.

Kowalski: ¿De qué hablas Cabo?

Cabo: No de nada, tal vez fui un pingüinito tonto al dejarme impresionar por mis sueños.

Skipper: Claro Cabo, eso debe ser. (Skipper los observa con una mirada siniestra, abre su pico donde se pueden ver un par de colmillos puntiagudos, con intención de clavarlos a alguien, se apagan las luces)

(Se escuchan gritos, de los pingüinos a excepción de Skipper)

 _Tal vez continúe..._

Liz (Skipperpingüino)


End file.
